classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Classic WoW Wiki talk:List of creature icons
Requests : Requests for new icons should be placed here. When making a request, please bear in mind the usefulness of the icon, in other words will it be used? Generally NYI races/creatures should not be requested as making the icon does require some sort of image to work off of. Creatures of similar nature or different skin/fur colors should also not be requested, for example we don't need a icon for polar bears, black bears, and brown bears. Addendum: Don't request Cataclysm icons, until game has gone live. Removal replies :Please do not respond here, start a new section at the bottom if removal is disputed. ;Removed: Forsaken Death Knights, Troll Death Knights :Undead DKs, are truly no different than current forsaken members and Troll dks have an equivalent icon. 05:44, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Re-Added Forsaken Deathknight (they have blue eyes). 21:44, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ;Removed: Suppression turret, X-51 Nether-Rocket X-TREME / Jewelcrating Boar :Already exists → , / No distinct look -- 04:03, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ;Removed: Mechanical Gorilla, Void Reaver, Horde Siege Tank :Already exists → -- 23:41, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ;Removed: Phoenix Hatchling / Baby Blizzard Bear :Can use . / It's a bear, use . ;Removed: Onyxian whelpling and Onyxian Drake / Rusted Proto drake :Maybe if more than 1 occurrence existed, but as these are very special, / Already exists → -- 19:49, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ;Removed: Mur'ghoul and Mutant murloc - WC3 / Angel :Difference in look from normal murlocs does not exist. / Angels can use -- 19:48, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ;Removed: Female Dragonspawn (dragonspawn casters are female) / Storm giant( From Howling fjord in northrend) :Says who? That's like saying Quilboar casters are all female. / Already exists. → -- 02:22, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ;Removed: Mechanical Yeti, Mechanical Greench, and Lifelike Mechanical Toad. :They have no distinct look from the actual creatures they portray. -- 21:59, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ;Removed: Felboar and Mage Slayer :Felboar can use and Mage slayer can use . Otherwise, no distinct look. -- 22:13, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Completed requests * Blockade Cannon (normal cannon) * Target Dummy - Love Fool * Enchanted Tiki Dervish * Aesir * Vanir * Unicorn * Alliance Gunship Cannon (brass cannon) * Titan Databank (titan orb) * Horde Gunship Cannon (flak cannon) * Flame turret (siege turret) * Fel cannon * Nether drakonid * Eel * Core Hound Pup * Fel dragon * Reindeer * Baby Murloc * 3rd generation Death Knight (for each playable race and both genders) * Sporelok * Polar furbolg * Mechanical Chicken * Mechanical Squirrel * Explosive Sheep * Fel giant (Entropic/Fel Molten giant) Cataclysm List A list of new models from cataclysm: *Elemental ** Dark Phoenix *** Dark Phoenix Hatchling ** Dwarven Golem ** RingWorm ** Shale Spider ** Geode ** Djinni ** Carnivorous plant ** Spitter **Bound Elemental *** Air *** Earth *** Fire *** Water **Unbound *** Air *** Earth *** Fire *** Water *** Mercury ** Sunflower ** Water lord **Twilight Ascendant *** Fire *** Air *** Earth *** Water *Dragonkin ** Twilight Drakonid ** Twilight dragonspawn ** Deepholme Drake *** Phosphorescent Drake *** Volcanic Drake *** Vitreous Drake *** Sandstone Drake ** Skywall Dragon *** North Wind *** South Wind *** East Wind *** West Wind ** Dragonman *** Green *** Black *** Blue *** Red *Beast ** Giant Remora ** Mastiff ** Mist fox ** Monkey ** Cataclysm Shark ** Deep sea Crabs ** Deep sea Turtle ** Grouper ** Leviathan ** Monstrous Eel ** Puffer fish ** Sea Serpent ** Sea horse ** Snail ** Sting Ray ** Thresher shark ** Whale Shark ** Bush Chicken ** Camel ** Cataclysm Crocolisk ** Seagull ** Raven ** Armadillo ** Volcanoth ** Lava Worm ** Merciless ones ** Faceless one mount ** Exarch Ellek ** Sunwalker Kodo ** Golden King ** Kron'khar annhiliator *Humanoid ** Stone Trogg ** Deepsea Murloc ** Gilgoblin ** Hobgoblin ** Pygmy **Orc *** Dragonmaw orc *** Green dire orc ** Aquatic Faceless one ** Aquatic Faceless one caster ** Cho'gall disciple ** Tol'vir *** Grey *** Blue *** Green *** Black *** Red ** Ramhaken *** Desert *** Jaguar *** Panther *** Puma *** Tiger *Mechanical ** Gilnean stagecoach ** Goblin Air Ballon ** Goblin Hot Rod ** Goblin Riverboat ** Mechanical Rabbit ** Trike ** Horde Caravan ** Uldum Watcher ** Big Bomb ** Horde Submarine ** Alliance Submarine *Undead ** Skeleton Raptor ** Fire Bone Wraith ** Undead Black Dragon ** Crawling hand ** Spectral Horse ** Spectral Wolf ** Undead Goblin *Giant ** Ettin ** Mercurial Giant *Uncategorized ** Greater Slime ** Mercury ooze ** Angel ** Bubble ** New tentacle Cataclysm Icons When can we start asking for cataclysm icons? when it releases accordying to assumptions we already have a ettin model(it's a two headed giant with a roof as a shoulder--Ashbear160 (talk) 00:48, May 7, 2010 (UTC)) :Don't request any icons until it's at least in beta. 00:52, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Of course :P--Ashbear160 (talk) 00:53, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I made a column just for cataclysm beta because these things might change a lot and some are upgrades to other icons--Ashbear160 (talk) 01:04, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :hmm...... 01:05, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::We already have the models of all of those(at least mmo champion shows them) adding a few more for the sake of completness--Ashbear160 (talk) 01:19, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :::MMO champion show things you are not supposed to know exist, as hard as it can be, you must forget this website when editing wowwiki :) ::: 07:08, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Female dragonspawn Why was this removed? If I'm not blind, dragonspawn casters have breasts. If that doesn't make you female enough, I don't know what does.--Lon-ami (talk) 11:21, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :There was a reason written, anyway ask coobra he's the one taking care of this area--Ashbear160 (talk) 11:58, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Aye, I have noticed the breasts... but I personally don't see the use in clarifying the different genders, when Blizzard themselves doesn't even state genders of the dragonspawn. And it's just a model, just seems weird that all casters are female and all brutes and higher ranks are males. Not to mention the racial icons won't show the breasts and will appear almost exactly the same as the current "male" one. But I'll make an example icon, upload, and then compare... soonish. 18:12, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, they have a smaller face, and they have hoods, too. I think having them is nice, and the icons are going to be used sure. We did the same with the quilboars some time ago, and the result was nice.--Lon-ami (talk) 18:23, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Death knights of each race I think we need icons for each race. Right now, we only have for humans and orcs (and they should be updated). For the tauren one, we could recycle Trag Highmountain. I would create them myself, but my WoWModelViewer doesn't work properly with textures.--Lon-ami (talk) 11:27, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :I think it was because it was too much work, again ask coobra--Ashbear160 (talk) 11:59, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Personally after making the orc and then human versions, I wasn't happy with them, so I stopped. Now if someone else wants to pick up the reins on this, that's fine. But don't just upload anything, it should at least be presentable, clean, and easy to identify. 18:07, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I think we should avoid picture-icons, and use model shots. I think you'd have gotten a better result if you had taken screenshots instead of recoloring the existing icons :S.--Lon-ami (talk) 18:29, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, I made improvements to the human and orc versions, tell me what you think. 06:05, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I have to say, at first sight, I believe the orc were ghouls! :: 07:01, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh-my-god. They're simply AWESOME. You made them yourself, or you took screenshots? I love them, man, seriously. Great work, and looking forward the other races if you decide to make more.--Lon-ami (talk) 10:15, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Yes these are a vast improved over the old ones, i would love to see the other 16 icons, but that would be to much of a hassle--Ashbear160 (talk) 16:02, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Will it be useful anyway to have one of each? :: 16:07, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Of course yes, we have NPCs and important characters in-game that are death knights from all the races. Using normal icons for them is, well, wrong. They're a different "race", anyway.--Lon-ami (talk) 16:24, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I'm happy you all liked them. =) I don't know about all races (I might do them all in the end), but I did notice on the list of DKs, that at least gnome, tauren, troll, and draenei would be nice to have. 20:16, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Though we could just use for the trolls... great power out, damn storm... 21:26, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I have no problem but i want to avoid repetition if those were used for regular undead trolls--Ashbear160 (talk) 21:37, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Tauren death knight icons So, for those who didn't notice, Coobra updated these icons: and . I think they are great, but I think they need a bit more "zoom". I think they would work better if the "photo" was taken from further. See . Just my opinion ;).--Lon-ami (talk) 08:02, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Perhaps.. Beast-like humanoids can be a tad annoying to make icons for. Shoulders and such always tend to get in the way. I zoomed out a little... can't say I'm completely happy with the results.. I might start over on the tauren. 20:54, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Blood elf DKs I was thinking of moving to since it seems the only models to use that skin are dark rangers, then make a similar one for DKs... however, then I remembered Bloodrose Datura. She used the red eye version... So, question. Do you think we should just use this icon for the DKs or go ahead with what I was thinking? 22:31, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, getting reports her eyes are no longer red, but blue like the rest of the DKs... Can anyone confirm this? 22:34, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Eyes are blue now according to wowhead, in my opinion you should make a new one for blood elf and leave undead elf as it is--Ashbear160 (talk) 22:58, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Undead elf is just like human cultist, leave it as it is, and make new ones for death knights. After all, those icons are already used for darkfallen and dark rangers.--Lon-ami (talk) 10:40, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Forsaken Deathknights Coobra i don't want to be mean but don't the forsaken deathknights have a paler skin and blue eyes than normal forsaken, like for example in this skin,http://www.wowarmory.com/character-sheet.xml?r=Maiev&cn=Ab i'm okay with the troll death knights since it has blue eyes, but i'd prefer if you or anyone that wanted do it change the forsaken death knight, so i'm going to put it back on the list.--Ashbear160 (talk) 21:42, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :If someone wants to, that's fine, but I'm not going to make a new icon for just eye color difference. To me it's pointless. 22:54, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok if i was able i would do it but alas i'm not--Ashbear160 (talk) 13:13, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Cataclysm List A list of new models from cataclysm: Transfred to the beginning of the page Some of these might be datamined(if admins have problems tell me and i remove them each one that is datamined), also mind that this is not request list, but a list to show what new models are there, so the icon makers (sadly i'm not one of them) to know what new races are out there--Ashbear160 (talk) 00:43, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Tol'vir added, they're still not in-game, but they'll be soon :).--Lon-ami (talk) 17:57, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::List updated--Ashbear160 (talk) 15:01, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :::List reupdated--Ashbear160 (talk) 14:34, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Added icons for existing ones, and those that are marked with is used as a subsitute of the image to make it easier for when someone wants to add the image--Ashbear160 (talk) 22:27, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::I've made a lot of icons, but I will not upload them till they've been seen in-game. Seems many of these are datamined, but I'm going to let it slide for now. 03:29, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well i said there would be datamined in here because i'm not in Beta, I've known for a fact that some of these are already in beta like bound elementals in ambermill and such, anyway i have two questions: :::-For the deep sea turtle did you use the Tortolla model? because that would be a slight problem.EDIT: you didn't use it seems the colouring is just very similar, my bad... :::-When i added waterlord to the list i was requesting a new icon based on the new ingame model, it seems that this is the old photoshopped picture so i'm going to remove it because this is a list for cataclysm models, if you don't mind, the new model is also not datamined. ::::Thanks--Ashbear160 (talk) 12:31, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Added angel and twilight ascendant earth--Ashbear160 (talk) 20:48, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Coobra can you tell me which models you have done, that you think are datamined, so i can scratch them from the list so nobody else does repeats?--Ashbear160 (talk) 10:59, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::At this point, I'm not completely clear what has been officially seen or not, but it doesn't matter... don't think anyone else is making icons. 03:33, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I know of some that have been seen that are not on the list trough--Ashbear160 (talk) 09:30, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Go ahead and add them. 22:34, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::I trid to make the icons but they were horrible :S--Ashbear160 (talk) 23:22, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Added types of elemental drake--Ashbear160 (talk) 20:29, August 23, 2010 (UTC) What is meant by Big Bomb? The bomb inside alliance gunships? 23:15, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :The Bomb that is dropped in stonetalon mountains on the druid city, also the reason i added to teh cataclysm list is because we have the fire lord, air lord, and earth lord that are used only once for a character, so do we add water lord to this list or we remove all lords from this list and put in the other?--Ashbear160 (talk) 23:49, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Added two deephome drakes and the scorpion guild mount--Ashbear160 (talk) 19:59, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Added Mercury Unbound elemental(at least i think it's unbound it's grouped with unbound elementals) :::Added 4 from the newest beta patch--Ashbear160 (talk) 22:37, October 2, 2010 (UTC) And so you're going to keep adding "races" that aren't actually races? -- 22:46, October 2, 2010 (UTC) The list is now easier to see which aren't complete Also added the dragonman colours that were on the youtube video showing it--Ashbear160 (talk) 14:40, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :All the mercury ooze creatures are technically elementals. Only reason I gave them their own icon. 23:10, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::... Well we don't know that, Oozes are weird and have strange qualities, if consumption of them grants elemental ascension it's probably due to their relatedness with old gods among other strange things, i prefer if we keep thing together oozes with oozes at least until we have more information--Ashbear160 (talk) 23:27, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::No I mean, every creature using the mercury ooze model is classified as an elemental, whereas mostly all other oozes are unclassified. 23:30, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::I didn't mean the ingame classification i meant the whole mercury vibe blizzard is giving, as mercury is not a traditional classical element but more of a atomic element so he might turn to be like Murmur or some other weird explination--Ashbear160 (talk) 23:37, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::True... doubt we'll get an answer though... seems we don't get much background/lore on new creatures anymore... 23:46, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::If we don't i'll ask when the dev questions come after the cataclysm release(i meant i will ask someone on scrolls of lore to post it on wow story forums)--Ashbear160 (talk) 23:49, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Non-races Removed vehicles and other things that, in fact, aren't races. -- 22:45, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :i'm going to undo it because this is a project page(this is only here to help edit and not exactly to direct people) and it's designed to put icons based on creature models, wherever they are not races or not that's a problem with the title and not with the content--Ashbear160 (talk) 23:44, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :In fact the article has this written "The term "race" is used in a very broad sense." this page is a guide to the small icons not a list for someone to check for races--Ashbear160 (talk) 23:52, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::They still aren't races. If it's going to be about creature icons, then it should renamed. -- 23:49, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Talk to coobra he's the one that i ask when i have doubts about this page and he does most of the icons, so yeah check with him but for now i suggest to let it be so it does not create needless confusion--Ashbear160 (talk) 23:52, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::But if you're in a hurry i assume Creature would be more correct than Race, and i would prefer to creature so it's less confusing, just don't remove the icons, please--Ashbear160 (talk) 00:01, October 3, 2010 (UTC) About the moving (from race to creature) I think "List of race icons" was better, just because: *Race, no matter being incorrect, is more used than creature to define diferent species *The two template for the icons are called RaceIcon and Race I think it was better like before. If I've missed any discussion around this, please link it to me, since I can't find it anywhere :S.--Lon-ami (talk) 09:27, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :It was because mechanical things wouldn't fit, and creatures fit everything, also those 2 don't matter it's not like you'll see them unless you edit...--Ashbear160 (talk) 10:55, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::It still doesn't make sense. Race was fine, imo.--Lon-ami (talk) 14:50, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Gourra didn't agree and after pointed out i too don't agree--Ashbear160 (talk) 20:36, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::I still think it doesn't make sense... this is a list of "RaceIcon", and the same way you don't call mechanical stuff races, you don't call them creatures, either.--Lon-ami (talk) 09:04, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Because the term race is usually used to reference sapient beings while the term creature sentient beings--Ashbear160 (talk) 10:53, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Tiny change in the elemental category I'm going to change a small part of the four main elemental template, instead of using it by alphabet, it would be by rank however i'll explain better later--Ashbear160 (talk) 12:15, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Well the idea is this instead of doing by alphabet, we put first by ranks, like the word Fire in fire elemental is the first letter of the alphabet in that category i'll make a small example on how it would go: *Element **Elemental **Unbound **Bound **Revenant **Lord **Anything extra is below here by alphabet what do you think? Here is what would constitute the changes below: *Air ** Air elemental *** Bound air elemental *** Unbound air elemental ** Air lord ** Lightning revenant ** Djinni ** Mana surge *** Arcane wraith *Earth ** Earth elemental *** Bound earth elemental *** Unbound earth elemental ** Earth lord ** Earth revenant ** Death revenant ** Geode ** Gyreworm ** Shale spider *Fire ** Fire elemental *** Bound fire elemental *** Unbound fire elemental ** Fire lord ** Fire revenant ** Entropic beast ** Fel Firelord ** Flamewaker ** Phoenix *** Dark Phoenix *Water ** Water elemental *** Bound water elemental *** Unbound water elemental ** Water revenant --Ashbear160 (talk) 13:45, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :If you want to do it by rank, you may want to check out the elemental hierarchy. Since we don't seem to have the table anywhere... I went and made one it's not a clean version, but it gets the job done for now... its at User:Coobra/sandbox7. 20:53, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::It seems size may count for their rank among them... so if they were to be organized by rank, adding the new elementals in between the rest could essentially be done. And the lords should bottom the list. 21:02, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::It's not literally by rank just those that the only difference is the element they represent, but have examples in all four classical elements, Like having the word fire in the fire elemental section would be considered the first letter of the alphabet--Ashbear160 (talk) 21:21, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::So can i change it to the example above?changed it slightly, now it's by alphabetic orderbut considers things that have examples in the other element has first letter of the alphabet --Ashbear160 (talk) 10:41, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sure. 20:47, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks--Ashbear160 (talk) 22:17, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Regarding the Tol'vir Regarding the Tolvir, do we really need to have icon for each color? Just asking, but we neither have icon for each color of humans hair. Neutralion (talk) 17:24, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :I added all skins because they represented different skins very differently, but i also added the green square before tol'vir if somebody just wants to do one icon instead of all of them i also added this to ramhaken, dragonman, skywall and deepholm drake--Ashbear160 (talk) 19:15, October 12, 2010 (UTC)